pokemon Z challenge
by goten is awesome
Summary: Ash and co try to get through their battles and contests when something horrible happens threatening the whole planet.  DBZ cross over type. some Ikarishipping later on as well with some 1 sided  poke. some pairings may become 2 sided.
1. Prologue

My new fic. This one will be much better than my last one seeing as how I have thought this one out. Its also more of a DBZ/Pokemon crossover type thing but mainly focuses on Pokemon.

Prologue

Ash is currently on his way for the Shinnoh league by collecting the 8 badges just like the others. Dawn is trying to go for the contests while Brock is well Brock is just Brock.

Deep in the depths of space and time an entity with the goal of ruling the planet is on his way. It is 700 years since the disappearance of 7 mystic balls known as the dragon balls. A new entity known as E125 has fought against a group known as saiyans and won. In a last ditch effort a super saiyans known as Travis opened a dimension warp in hopes of ridding the dragon balls from E125's possession for when all 7 are gathered it grants the user a wish through the power of a magical dragon Shenron.

E125 has followed these balls into the warp. Not far behind him is Travis and his brother Tyler both following In hopes of saving whatever E is heading to.

This place just happens to be the world of POKEMON!

**Well thats what is happening and why.**


	2. Attack of andoid 1

Chapter 2. I didn't keep up with Diamond and Pearl too much because I didn't care much of it. I hope I am using a valuable source to keep up however. So on with it.

On his way to the next gym battle Ash, Brock and Dawn are in a small clearing to have lunch. While Brock is cooking Ash is battling a wild Bidoof using his Turtwig.

Ash: Turtwig lets finish this off with a Bite attack! And with that command Turtwig rushed at the Bidoof and clamped it's head with his mouth and threw it up. The Bidoof was thrown into a bush fainted. Meanwhile Pikachu looking through the bushes for an apple that had fallen off a tree found something unfamiliar to him.

Ash: Hey buddy. What you got there? Ash picked up the orange ball that his Pokemon had found and began observing it.

Dawn: Hey what is it? She said when she grabbed the ball out of his hand. Looks like a new type of poke ball. Believing it was a poke ball she threw it at the wild Bidoof that was trying to leave after getting beat by Turtwig only for it to slam into the Bidoof injuring it even more.

Brock: I don't think it's a poke ball. Maybe a rock?

Ash: What kind of rock has 4 stars on it? Looks like an ancient object. Maybe someone dropped it? Just then the ball began glowing and a bright white light was in front of the group. Being unable to see Ash was hit straight in the face by another orange "rock". When the light faded everybody looked down to see Ash on the floor with another ball near his head.

The two balls began glowing just like the first one had moments ago. I think we better get away before someone else gets hit.

Dawn: What are they though? And why are they attacking us?

Meanwhile in the same forest a dark figure hold another orange ball only with 2 stars.

Finally I can search for them my self. Those DAMN SAIYANS wont win this round. Now Android 1 go and find them.

A1: yes boss haha. And with that he was gone in a second.

Back with the gang of Ash.

The 3 are know on their way to a water fall that they had seen before in hopes of getting water and using the cave behind it to make camp. Unfortunately they were met with some thing that would change them.

A1: Hello children. You have something I want. Now It's either you give it to me NOW or I kill you and take it from your bodies LATER.

Ash: What are you talking about? Pikachu get ready!

Pika Pika!(I'm ready!!)

A1: give me your best shot. And with that Pikachu launched a devastating thunderbolt directly towards the android who simply put his hand up and stopped it. You don't plan on beating me like that do you? It was now Brocks turn who sent out Croagunk followed by Dawn who sent out Piplup.

Bubble!

Poison Ting!

Both Pokemon used their attacks doing no damage at all and enraging A1.

A1: Looks like I need to do this the other way. Shame you could have lived. Holding out his hand a bright light was forming in his hands but before he could do anything another light could be seen making contact with him.

**Thats chapter 2. This wont all be action however I might put in some pairings.**


	3. Big Battle

Chapter 3 is here. Like I said pairings will be in. I plan on having some dawnXpaul, 1 sided pokeshipping and possible mistyXtracey later on. Things can happen when your running for your life.

Miles away a huge explosion could be heard. From the smoke Ash could see a bright light. When the smoke cleared Everyone was present except there were 2 more people. One was wearing blue sweatpants and a blue shirt with black stripes. Another one on the right of him was wearing a red vest with a black shirt and blue jeans. The one in blue was shinning gold with his hair also golden but spiked up as the one in red.

A1: YOU! How dare you interrupt my mission you saiyans! As he lunged towards the two it appeared he had hit the face of both but in a second he had blown up.

Ash: Wow. None of our Pokemon could move the guy but he destroyed him in a second.

Brock: If I may who are you tow? And why did you before Brock could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the one in blue who now had black hair no longer sticking up.

My name is Travis and this is my brother Tyler he said as he pointed to the other one who had just like his brother was no longer glowing.

Ash: SO what are you doing?

Dawn: And why was that guy attacking us?

Travis: okay first off we should find a better spot to talk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the five and Pikachu were all around a fire behind the water fall. Travis began with asking if the group had seen any orange balls with stars. Here Ash pulled out of his bag 2 orange balls one with 4 stars and another with 3.

Travis: Yes that's it! Where did you get that?

Dawn: Pikachu found one then another hit Ash in the face. At hearing this Pikachu, Brock, and Tyler began laughing. While trying not to laugh Travis began explaining the story. How there are 7 of these balls each with a certain amount of stars and when someone brings all 7 together a magical dragon, Shenron can be summoned to grant the person a wish. He then went on about E125 and his goal at being the strongest by using the dragon balls and that he would do anything even kill a child for it.

Travis: I had hoped that by forcing the balls into a new dimension that he would fail but I had no idea he would be able to follow them.

Tyler: We have to find the rest of them. Before he could continue an explosion was heard. Damn! Its time lets go. The two began glowing gold and their hair was golden and spiked as well.

Travis: we will take care of this! In the meantime take the balls and run away. And with that the two flew off towards the explosion.

Ash: This is not good. We better split up then meet back in the next town.

Brock: that's a bad idea don't you think?

Ash: well if we are together then we'll be an easy target.

Brock: all right. With that Brock went off leaving Ash and Dawn to run somewhere else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the fight was going on in the sky the ground was being bombarded by what appeared to be shiny bombs from the fighters. One of them hitting the edge of a cliff which led to Dawn who had split away from Ash falling down to a lake. Fortunately someone saw this and was ready to help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the sky.

Travis: We're done here lets look for them before he follows.

Tyler: Too late behind you!

Travis looked back to find another person who was tan skinned, bald, and had a tail behind him the next thing he knew he was on the ground luckily saved by Brock who dragged him away from sight while Tyler followed. Meanwhile a girl with red hair in a ponytail and a red jumpsuit type outfit was behind a certain boy who had what she wanted.

Pika!!

Ash: What, what's wrong?

Me that's what! My name is Android 5 and I want what you have!

Ash: Thunder Wave! The wave collided into a purple circle that the android was holding. The attack was sent straight back hitting Ash paralyzing him on the spot. Though Pikachu tried to stop her from advancing towards his trainer he was effortlessly tossed aside like a rag doll.

**That's the next chapter. Any ikarishippers (I think that's what its called) should be in touch for ive decided for it to be a part of it.**


	4. New friends New danger

More pairings will be presented later on.

Dawn had just woken up inside a cave with her Piplup pecking at her and dancing that she woke up.

Dawn: Where am I? She then heard another voice that was familiar to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A5: Now are you going to tell me where the Dragon Ball is or am I going to have to beat you for the information? I don't mind the second choice.

Ash: Make me tell you then! I wont give it up! You should just go away!

A5: Cocky brat! Well then I'll just. Before she could finish her sentence she was sprayed by a ton of water. Who did that!? Behind her was a girl in yellow with an Azurill ready for another attack.

Ash: MISTY GET AWAY!

Misty: No way! I came here to see you and I am not going back now. Azurill WATER GUN!

Though Azurill was ready it never stood a chance for it was already knocked out and stuck in a tree. Thinking fast Misty brought out Gyarados and ordered a Hydro Pump but like Azurill was knocked away before it could launch the attack. Laughing menacingly android 5 decided to stop playing around and easily hit both Ash and Misty unconscious and left with what she wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Wait so you saw me falling?

Paul: Yeah so what?

Dawn: Why would you save me? If your trying to get Ash to battle you ask him don't try using me! Then Paul grabbed his bag turned away and began walking but not before saying I don't want a battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E125: Soon I will have all 7! Then I will become invincible though I already am close in this world. Dark-J! Come to me!

D-J: What do you want old man? The androids are taking things over so what do you want?

E125: There is another ball in a place they call Joto.

D-J: You mean Jhoto? Why do I need to go? Cant I just kill someone already? That is why I came here.

E125: Fine from what I heard these idiots hold pokeman contests. Go to the closest one and take the winner and bring them here.

D-J being extremely excited followed his orders and flew off to Jhoto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey wake up. Get UP stupid! Travis upon hearing his brother call him stupid punched the closest person near him but it was not his brother. He opened his eyes to see Brock holding his stomach in pain.

OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU PEOPLE SHOULD LOOSEN UP!!!

Sorry Brock. So what happened?

Tyler: Well you got beat and now someone is heading for Jhoto while someone else has found the dragon balls that Ash had. Same old stuff that we normally go through. We found Ash with a red neck.

Brock: Don't you mean head?

Tyler: That's what I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Jhoto a young girl with a green bandana named May (Emerald Clothes) was in a contest battle with her long time rival with green hair Drew. D-J after finding the dragon ball decided to do the next part of his mission waiting for the contest to end.

D-J: HM so this is what a Pokemon battle looks like? Seems pointless. Why use animals when you can use your body? He was broken from his thoughts when the judges announced the winner to be May. Ah time to fill my orders!

While May held her ribbon a strong gust of wind circled the stadium making many run away for cover.

So your May the winner of this contest huh? May turned to see a shadowy figure hovering towards her.

I have orders to take you to my boss.

May: Whose that? Where are you going to take me?

D-J: Where else? Shinnoh. There you will be hunted down like a little animal while we chase you down and kill you for fun. He then grabbed may by the arm and began to fly off with Drew holding on to his leg.

D-J: Get off booger!

Drew: Let go of May!

D-J: Fine the more people the better the chase. He then took the two to his master in Shinnoh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn: Paul wait up!

Paul: What is it? He said obviously annoyed with Dawn following him though he secretly liked it.

Dawn: Its just I don't want to be alone with those creepy people everywhere.

Fine lets go.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sir I have brought along the winner of the contest as well as some guy who was a crush on her! This caused Dew to blush while May was out cold.

Drew: What are you gonna do with us?

D-J: I told you your going to be hunted down for fun just like those other kids. Searching for magical balls gets boring sometimes you know.

E125: Excellent. Now then we shall send them off now so you may have your fun while the others get those dragon balls. With that Drew was sent to one part of the forest while May was sent to the waterfall that Ash and co had been in before.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dawn: Paul stop moving so fast! My legs are starting to hurt.

Paul: Yeah so? What do you want me to do carry you?

Yes.

At this he blushed but decided to do something. Throwing a poke ball and out came his Torterra. Here we'll sit on his back and he will take us.

Dawn: Are you sure?

You didn't want to walk.

Thanks! She said as she hugged him making him blush just as red as she was.

------------------------------------------------------

May woke up in front of a waterfall not having a clue what happened. She began yelling for help but no one could here her except for another girl known as android5 who was waiting in the bushes to attack. Getting impatient she decided to simply lunge at the girl.

A loud scream was heard in the forest.

------------------------

Travis: That was a loud scream!

Tyler: It was really close too!

Ash: Then lets go! Us three will look the rest of you stay here!

-----------------

Sir we have gotten information that E125 has arrived as well as your cousins.

Will he ever learn? Well lets just see how good he is. I have 2 dragon balls so if they came for them then we will see them soon. There goes my plan to kill HIM.

**Ikarishipping will be in this story as well as a little pokeshipping, a little contestshipping, (though i dislike the two it helps the story) and others that i might put in.**


	5. New fight another death

Drew haters will like this one though. Drew fans not so much.

Ash was franticly running through the trees trying to find the source of the sound. Meanwhile May was having troubles of her own. A5 had just missed her and she was now running through tons of bushes trying to escape while screaming for help. She was going so fast that she couldn't stop herself from slamming into someone.

Oh sorry I was just… she stopped when she saw who was in front of her.

May: ASH!! I am so happy to see you! She said while hugging him forcing both to blush.

Ash: What are you doing here?

May: Some jerk took me and Drew here I guess. I don't remember much.

Aw looky what I found, some love birds. The two were crimson red at the androids comment at this point not even noticing A5 was preparing to destroy the two.

Hey you two focus! Said a voice from above snapping both trainers back into reality. Run you two before she attacks! Unless you want to die! With that the two trainers ran off with Tyler in the spot they were standing in once again glowing gold.

A5: Even as a super saiyans you will never be strong enough to kill me! Remember the last time we fought? I beat you so hard you were out cold for a week.

Tyler: That was then this is now! He yelled having sparks around his body at this point. His hair began to stiffen up more and his muscles were growing. The entire area was now shaking.

A5: Fine lets go. I'll make quick work of you then kill those other kids!

Tyler: Show me what you got! With that the 2 were in the sky trying to battle it out with the android landing every hit obviously overpowering the younger super saiyan. Watching the entire thing was Tyler's brother Travis who began to glow golden as well preparing to help out his brother in a battle he could not win.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of all the running and fighting were two people with their talking Meowth.

I cant believe this is happening said Jessie who had long red hair.

James with blue hair responded with a usual sigh. Both humans were in white clothes and black gloves and boots with a red R in the middle of each shirt.

Dis is de worst day eva said the scratch cat Pokemon.

Jessie: Where did those twerps go? Ever since these explosions and lights we haven't seen them anywhere.

James: Well maybe their doing what we should do hiding.

Meowth: Hey look I think I see the twerp he said as he pointed to the groups left.

James: hey your right. Lets go!

---------------------------------------------------------

The trio advanced towards Ash and May and were about to do their motto when another explosion was heard this time much closer. Everyone turned around Ash and May being surprised since they didn't know Team Rocket was there only to see both Travis and Tyler inside separate craters formed when they collided no longer glowing with android 5 closing in on the two fallen heroes.

Ash: GO Staravia! Use double Team as a distraction! STAR it yelled while bringing in many more Staravia around the girl android. While doing this Ash and May decided to bring the fallen brothers back to the cave where everyone was and asked Team Rocket to helped. The three were more than willing to not wanting to stay near the android in fear of being killed. Staravia then followed leaving the android to continue attacking the fake Pokemon without noticing everyone escape.

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in another part of the forest closer to a city was Dawn and Paul.

Dawn: Look I can see a town up ahead! We can get food and rest!

Paul: And your friends?

We'll worry about them later lets go. Both Paul and Dawn were now running towards the Pokemon center, but something was wrong.

Paul: Have you noticed that there is NO ONE around.

Dawn: Well it is late maybe their in bed. When they tried to see if anyone was in the center they noticed all the rooms were open and empty and the only person around was a Nurse Joy who was under a bed.

Dawn: Why are you hiding Nurse Joy?

Joy: Oh you mean people are still here?

What do you mean?

Well all the people left when the meteorites hit the forest.

Paul: Meteorites?

Dawn: Those were not meteorites but we'll talk later right now can we get a room?

Joy: Why of course any room you like seeing as how nobody else is here. Though they didn't have to Dawn and Paul decided to share a room together. Paul was having trouble sleeping however because of one voice in his head. This voice continued to shout PAUL LOVES DAWN over and over and over again.

-------------------------------

Ash, May and TR. Where almost at their destination when adnroid5 appeared to stop them.

A5: Did you really think I would be fooled by a young boy? Your in for a lot of trouble now!

Jessie: Trouble is something your in for!

Ash: What are you doing?

James: Hurry we will help you. Go hide and we'll hold her off.

A5: Do you really think a bunch of idiot humans are gonna stop me? I'll CRUSH YOU!

Meowth: Don't bite more dan you can chew.

A5: Please what will you do?

Jessie: Seviper, Dustox, Wobbuffet lest go!

James: Carnivine, Mime jr, Cacnea lets go!

Meowth: And then there's ME! The whole group charged at android5 but all were effortlessly beaten and with a lift of her finger Team Rocket was in the sky yelling out WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

A5: Note to self hunt down and kill those fools when E125 rules the Earth.

------------------------

Inside the cave.

Ash: This is just great. Everyone who tries to help gets hurt.

Travis: Welcome to our life. You think you got it bad? We've not only had our world destroyed but we have been killed as well before.

Tyler: All because of the dragon balls and people wanting them.

Misty: Hey Ash can I talk to you?

Ash: Oh sure Misty.

----------------

Near a lake was Drew who was walking around thinking on how to find May. What he found was something he would not want to.

Hello booger brain. Drew turned around to find what appeared to be D-J except this time he was also golden with his hair spiked up.

D-J: You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this.

Drew: What? D-J held his hand out and a light ball appeared. Unfortunately no one was around to help Drew out and in an instant Drew was gone along with an entire chunk of forest.

**WHOOPS I KILLED DREW well thats that.  
**


	6. More deaths another plan

**ANother hour another chapter. Misty fans beware. If you know the story of dragon ball you know it doesnt matter who i kill cause of a certain dragon that can simply undo it all.**

D-J: I've been wanting to do that for so long.

Now now what do we have here? A lost idiot?

D-J: What? Whose there?

How dare you not remember me!

D-J: I know you your Kai!

Kai: Well its about time you remembered me but now you need to DIE! The two flew into the air and were evenly battling it out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the cave.

Brock: Well I'm stuffed.

Travis: Hey whatever happened to the chick in the short dress?

Tyler: That's simply wrong. You need to find someone closer to your age. Or someone who instead.

May: Dawn is dead. Hearing this made May start to cry.

Tyler: No not her but someone died not too long ago. At the hands of D-J. Now two extremely powerful people are fighting about a mile away from us.

--------------------------------------------------

Though D-J had gained the upper hand at the start he was now delaying the inevitable. In a matter of minutes he was thrown off into the cave in which everyone was hiding. This caused May to let out an ear piercing scream hurting everyone's ears. Then everyone heard a familiar female voice.

I hope these kids aren't the ones giving you trouble D-J.

D-J: Shut up. I'm busy.

More like weak.

Kai: I knew it was you people. If you don't mind I feel like getting rid of you both. He took out both index fingers launching beams that would pierce both D-J and the android killing both. Pathetic worms! They needed that! Everyone else was both shocked and frightened.

----------------------------------------------------------

In a Pokemon center a certain boy was stuck with a voice that simply would not shut up. Paul and Dawn! Paul and Dawn! This continued until Dawn woke up.

Dawn: Hey Paul wake up.

Paul: I DON'T LOVE YOU! He said in a quick way not knowing what he was doing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai: I don't want to waste my time with you idiots. It's obvious that if I fight any of you now I will win.

Travis: Yeah that's what they all say. And so far only one has.

Tyler: Don't remind me.

Kai: Well then I'll show you a power you will never forget.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

With Ash and Misty.

Misty was leading Ash deeper into the cave to talk but that had been a mistake. When they stopped they heard something close.

Target sighted, Initiate attack formation, target locked, ready FIRE! A white light went towards the two though both jumped away the robot was ready for another go.

Misty: What is that thing? She was now behind Ash trembling.

Robot: I have orders to kill all that interfere. A dark voice was now saying "Don't interfere". This made the two tremble even more. The robot fired another beam this time Ash and Misty ran away but the robot use his arm to grab Misty's leg and began to pull her in. Then another person with a black cape covering his whole body and a mask snuck up behind Ash who was thrown back to the others and knocked unconscious. Meanwhile the robot fired another blast this time hitting Misty.

Robot: Mission accomplished.

No mission not accomplished said a voice from what looked to be a speaker in the robot. You hit the wrong person! I told you to attack the saiyans! You useless piece of scrap! Self destruct activate. The robot then blew up along with that part of the cave. Only the mysterious man in the cape got out.

---------------------------------------------------

When Ash had woken up he saw Travis, Tyler, Brock, May, and Pikachu all beaten as if they tried to fight a losing battle. He went to all of them and woke everyone up. It wasn't until Tyler asked where the red "neck" was that any one noticed after Brock trying to correct him that Misty was nowhere to be seen.

Ash: I don't remember where she went.

Travis: Well you wont find her cause she's dead. Hearing this made everyone begin to cry especially May. Tyler however was not as sad neither was Travis for neither knew who she was just that her life force was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

E125: Where the hell could those last two balls be? I cant believe it! What did they do go to a different dimension? Android 13 come here! A door opened to reveal a child in blue jeans and a blue shirt.

A13: What? And I prefer CYBORG 13!

E125: Your mud for all I care. Now find the last dragon balls.

C13: Why?

E: Fine Android 5! After a minute of silence he yelled out again ANDROID 5! Unaware of what had happened a few hours earlier he then tried to get D-J but also nothing. Where the hell are those fools?

C13: Oh they were destroyed. Yep they went and got blown to pieces.

E: DAMN! Fine then you go or else!

C13: Or else WHAT? E showed the boy a picture and whispered something in his ear. In a few seconds the young android was gone.

--------------------------------------------

After the group had eaten they decided to go out and leave the forest as to try and prevent more deaths. When they did get to a town they saw no one until they found the Pokemon center. Tyler decided to look around something he wouldn't have wanted to do. When he reached a certain room he saw the door cracked a bit unlike the other rooms that were wide open. He opened the door and AAAAAAAHHHH! Was all that everyone heard. Tyler literally ran through the walls and into the lobby.

Travis What the heck?

Brock: What happened?

Tyler: I saw. And he. And her. And they. Room 15!

Everyone went over to Room 15 and Travis opened the door to find Dawn and Paul sleeping on the same bed in a very _odd_ position. He quickly closed the door with a we shouldn't disturb look on his face. They decided to get separate rooms Ash, Travis and May in one and Brock and Tyler in another so there would be some protection if one of the rooms was attacked.

Ash: Well we lost both Drew and Misty. Now what? Are they going to track us down?

Travis: Not quite. My guess is they thought we had the other dragon balls.

May: So we'll have to arrange funerals?

Travis: Uh no. If we get the dragon balls then we wont have to worry we could simply wish them back to life. Then Tyler barged in with a circular item looking like a canteen. The middle had 2 orange circles blinking like a radar.

Travis: The dragon radar? Alright now we can find the dragon balls! Lets go in the morning!

The next day the group headed towards Hoenn where the dragon balls where and where in Petalburg city. May took them to her house where they met up with non other than Max.

Max: Hey Ash and Brock! The younger child said while jumping towards his friends completely ignoring his sister. Hey you have some new friends? At this point May's parents Norman and Caroline had come out to greet them.

Norman: You came back pretty fast. Don't tell me you lost!

May: No it's much more serious.

Norman: How about we all get in and have some drinks. Everyone agreed and went in. After introducing himself and his brother Travis told the parents what was happening while Tyler ran off with Max to play around with the Pokemon in the gym.

------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night.

Everyone was asleep except for Travis who was watching the dragon radar with a frightened look on his face.

Tyler: what's wrong? What are you doing.

Travis: It's the dragon balls. 5 of them are coming at an extremely fast rate.

------------------------------------

Over Petalburg city was E125 with 10 other people following him as well as what appeared to be 3 air ships. They all landed in a park inside Petalburg and prepared to launch an attack like this world had never seen before.

--------------------------------

DAMN those idiots tracked us down! Attention all units prepare for battle! Remember what ever happens if you see the saiyans or that Ash kid bring them to ME! Do not kill them!

**Another chapter another hour or something like that.**


	7. The pokemon battle

**The battle with a new character and the start of an actual pokemon battle. **

It was noon when the gang decided to see what the commotion outside was. When they reached the park they saw 3 large ships parked. They were triangular, silver like the battle pyramid but smaller. Then E125 was seen coming out of the ship in the middle of the other two.

Travis: Everybody RUN! Travis and Tyler jumped up became golden once again and flew off towards E125.

---------------------------------------------

Max: WOW! THAT IS SO COOL! WHAT ARE THEY?

Brock: Travis told me they were something super. I think it was super sailor.

-------------------------------------------------

There was now an army of robots looking like humans except they were metallic like, silver colored and had no hair. Though many were easily taken out by the tow fighters they were quickly overwhelmed by the amount. The news was now picking up the fight on cameras and broadcasting it all over the planet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Pokemon center.

Neither Paul or Dawn even knew that their friends had been in the center since they stayed in the room the whole time either sleeping or eating snacks. They were just getting ready to leave when they saw the news bulletin.

This is Hoenn news live at the Petalburg park where an invasion is taking place. Two people that appear to be super humans have gone into the battle but as of now we have no confirmation on if they are winning or losing. They now show a picture of Travis stuck on a wall while another robot continues to punch him with the gut.

Dawn: How did they get there?

Joy: Well they were here not too long ago but you didn't leave the room.

Paul: Well I guess we should go?

Dawn: Yep lets go to Hoenn!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: They're both getting beat across the whole city he said while Max was clinging to his leg trying to stay up strait from every shake the ground makes.

At this rate they wont win. Not unless they go beyond the power of a regular super saiyan. Everyone turned around to see a man in a cape covering his body.

Ash: It's YOU! You're the guy who was with the thing that killed Misty!

???: Yes but I'll tell you now our goal was not to kill her but to kill you! We need you to die!

Brock: Well you will have to go through me!

???: That can be arranged. Just then a small energy blast hit the guy in a cape. He easily jumped up only to get hit back down by another person about the same age as Travis in a black T-shirt and black sweat pants. Why you! He then wiped the guy in a coat out in a single shot.

----------------------------------------------------------

While being beat by the endless amount of robots Tyler began to get sparks around his body and his muscles began to get even bigger. All the surrounding robots were blown away. Travis did the same and the robots around him were blown away as well. The two were now confident in beating the robots but in a flash all of them were already gone.

Ash: wow you guys got pretty strong. He said as he and the others approached the two.

Travis and Tyler: I didn't do anything. Everyone then looked above to see the same person that just saved Ash and co from the guy in the cape who was effortlessly destroyed.

Tyler: Alright! It's Justin!

Travis: How long have you been here and how long were you going to wait before jumping in?

Tyler: We thought you were dead.

Justin: Nah. Those idiots wouldn't be strong enough to kill me.

Ash: Who are you?

Brock: Yeah.

Justin: I'll say later. Now we have some people to destroy. The three fighters charged towards E125 each powering up to become golden yet again.

E125: You idiots! Even with your stupid super saiyan 2 transformation it will never be enough to kill me!

Justin: Then what if I went above the super saiyan ascended?

Travis: So you found a way to become super saiyan double ascended?

Justin: please just say three. And yes I did. As his aura began to get bigger his hair as well began to grow and in a vary bright flash he had sparks flying everywhere and gold hair going down to his knees. He effortlessly smacked E125 around like it was nothing then asked for help tying E up while he was weak.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tied up to a tree with Beautifly's string shot They waited for E125 to wake up. With his ships destroyed as well as his army they only needed one more thing from him.

Travis: Where are the dragon balls?

E: Why should I tell you?

Tyler: Because we destroyed your ships and army. While trying to squirm out of his position Pikachu noticed something fall out of E's pocket. PIKA!!(Look I found one!)

Ash looked over and saw Pikachu holding a dragon ball. He proceeded to take the rest of the dragon balls the three saiyans making sure to be ready to attack incase trouble came. After taking out the last ball Travis destroyed E and they went back to the gym.

------------------------------------------------------------

Travis: So if you were here the whole time then what the hell made you wait so long?

Justin: Oh I was just picking up some Pokemon. The fun way.

Tyler: You threatened the trainers didn't you?

Justin: What the authorities don't know wont hurt me. I didn't though. I have been here before and I did train Pokemon as well. So Ash I want a battle! I want to see how hard it would be to battle someone with your accomplishments! Bring your toughest Pokemon tomorrow to the battle field and lets see how strong you really are.

Ash: Yeah lets do it!

------------------------------------------------------------

Sir we have good news.

What is it?

The dragon balls are now in the possession of the saiyans.

Excellent! Lets see what happens when old villains meet new saiyans.

---------------------------------------------

Brock was in the referee box for the Pokemon battle.

Brock: This battle is between Ash of Pallet Town and Justin of another Dimension. Begin.

Ash: Pikachu your up! PIKA(alright!)

Justin: HM Pikachu. Well then lets go Pikachu!

The second Pikachu came out of its ball and was ready to fight. Though unlike Ash's Pikachu this one looked much more fierce and looked like it could take anything down.

Ash: Quick attack!

Pikachu began running towards the other one but was hit back by the others tail. Try a Volt tackle now! And it did and the outcome was the same.

Justin: Okay lets make this quick use your Volt tackle then follow it up by an iron tail. And so Justin's Pikachu ran much faster than Ash's ever had and the first attack hit head on and as soon as he hit with volt tackle he quickly slammed the other Pikachu directly sending it flying into the wall. Ash's Pikachu is unable to battle! Justin's Pikachu is the winner!

Max: Whoa! That was simply incredible! It was so fast and strong!

Travis: I never knew a Pokemon could get so powerful.

Tyler: Man what did he do to make it so strong?

Ash walked over and gave Pikachu to Max.

Travis: he wont be easy to beat. Justin's been known to be able to push things beyond it's natural limits. I hope you have strategy.

Justin: Excellent return and with that Pikachu went back into the poke ball.

Ash: Lets go Sceptile! A green Pokemon formed into the battle field with a twig in his mouth ready to battle.

Justin: That's simply great. I have just the ticket. Lets GO!

**Ive given him incredibly strong pokemon for 2 reasons.**


	8. Lossing battle  Dragon is summoned?

**Another chapter were things go wrong.**

* * *

Lets GO! Out of the poke ball came out another Sceptile.

Ash: What did you do copy me?

Justin: No it was a Treeko when I found it.

Brock: BEGIN!

Ash: Sceptile Leaf Blade. The leaves on his arm began to glow and he charged towards the other Sceptile only for the other to grab his blades and hold him up.

Justin: Alright Now Solarbeam! Sceptile began to charge as the leaves started glowing. He then launched his attack full force head on cause a huge explosion that sent Ash's Sceptile through the wall.

Brock: Sceptile is unable to battle Justin's Sceptile wins.

Ash: Return. Sceptile was brought into his poke ball after being defeated quite easily.

-------------------------------------------------

Max: Wow you were right.

Tyler: He harnessed his Pokemon's potential and forced them to increase it.

---------------------------------------------------

Justin: Return now! Ash I thought you would be a challenge but this is like a walk in the park! Saying this angered Ash even more.

Lets go! Bulbasaur! Bulba!

Okay your Bulbasaur against MY

---------------------------------

May: He wouldn't

Travis: He couldn't

Tyler: But I think he did!

---------------------------------

Venasaur! SAUR!

Ash: Bulbasaur Razor leaf!

Justin: Vine whip!

Bulbasaur sent out a frenzy of leaves from his bulb but all were ripped up by Venasaurs vine whip. Venasaur then picked up the pre-evolved staged Pokemon and simply tossed it outside fainting it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

May: This is not good. Just to tie Ash needs to beat the next three.

Travis: I doubt he can.

--------------------------------------------

Ash: Lets go Staravia! Star!(YES!)

Justin: Lets see what you do against my Pidgeot! Pidgeot!(what you want?)

Ash: Quick attack!

Justin: You too!

The two bird Pokemon charged at each other at a fast rate and collided Pidgeot being slightly larger doing more damage. The smaller bird wasn't done yet though. Pidgeot double team into gust then wing attack! Many different Pidgeot cornered the smaller Staravia all of them flapping their wings for a gust then finishing things off with a final wing attack.

Ash: Staravia return!

Justin: Pidgeot return!

---------------------------------------------

Max: He's effortlessly beating all of Ash's Pokemon.

-------------------------------------------

Ash: Charizard Come on out!

Justin: Ah a Charizard? Lets see if you can beat something smaller! Chimchar lets go!

Steel wing! Charizard lifted off and charged towards the fire monkey with his wings glowing but the little monkey simply jumped onto Charizard's head as if it were a toy. He then pulled on the horns and literally drove the dragon into the wall and outside the building. While riding the Pokemon he began using brick break on the lizards head which eventually tired the Pokemon out and fainted him.

Ash: No way!

Justin: Looks like you Charizard wasn't as strong as you thought if he was beat by my little Chimchar.

--------------------------------------

Travis: Power isn't always the key.

Max: Wow he's getting beat bad.

May: Poor Ash. I don't think I've ever seen someone beat him this bad in a Pokemon battle.

------------------------------------

Justin: Okay lets go Feraligatr!

Ash: Turtwig I choose you! Razor leaf! As the Pokemon came out still in the air he used his attack. The leaves went directly towards the big jaw Pokemon but he simply used slash to rip them away. Then without an commands used a powerful Hydro Pump attack fainting the small Turtwig.

Ash: Return Turtwig he said with a disappointed voice.

Justin: Humph I thought you would have been a challenge but you couldn't even beat any one of my Pokemon.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night while every one was asleep Max heard something from downstairs and went to go check it out. When he reached the bottom stair he looked around the corner trying not to be seen only to find two people he didn't know looking around. He ran upstairs to get help.

Help he said in a hushed tone.

Travis: What I'm trying to sleep.

Max: People downstairs looking for stuff. At this Travis woke up and got Tyler and Justin up and they went downstairs.

They found two people one of them short and green and the other taller and blue.

Justin: Just what do you want? The two figures turned around to see the three saiyans and Max behind them.

Travis: Its illegal to steal stuff and brake in a house.

Green: Ah it's the SAIYANS! His screaming woke everyone up and everyone was downstairs in an instant.

Blue: You idiot. Look for the balls I'll take them down. He fought against Tyler who became a super saiyan to fight. The two seemed even so Travis decided to step in opening the door to take the fight outside. Justin stayed in to fight Green and was easily able to throw him out an open window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the boat to Hoenn.

Dawn and Paul were currently kissing for the millionth time waiting for the boat to get to Slateport. Above the boat was a fast light heading for Petalburg.

---------------------------------------------

Justin was now standing on top of Green who was on top of Blue who was beaten effortlessly by Travis. Above them someone was descending. He looked exactly like Justin except he had a skull on his shirt and didn't look innocent instead he looked like pure evil.

Why hello ME!

Justin: Oh great just who I don't want to see.

Travis: Don't fight him yet remember what happened last time?

Tyler: Seriously we'll help you.

The Darker Justin flew over to Justin and hit him into the house.

Following his good self the Darker J. went in and attacked again this time sending Justin through the roof. Now Dark J. was walking towards a bag that had the Dragon balls. Though Pikachu trying to shock him being much stronger than the android 1 that effortlessly went against the same attacks he simply walked by the rat and took the bag and flew away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brock: Are you guys okay?

Max: Yeah seriously.

Ash: That other you took the Dragon balls.

Justin: That is not good.

May: What will happen now?

Travis: Either the end of the world and everybody dies or someone takes over forcing us into slaves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Deep in an under ground cavern

My master I have brought you the last two Dragon balls.

???:Ah yes thank you. Now I will be in control! I may have been unable to rule the other world but seeing as how all competition is gone nothing stands in my WAY!!!!!!!!

* * *


	9. New world ruller  Death of a Hero

**A bad thing is what I did. I am not happy with what I did. Ok I am not angry but meh.**

* * *

My name is from here on out LORD LUUD!

L.L.: Shenron I summon you two come and grant my wish!

As the sky began to get darker loud lightning was striking around the dragon balls.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ash: That storm look fierce!

Brock: Yeah look at that lightning!  
Max: I wont let some lights scare me. Just then a very loud bang was heard sending Max under a chair cowering in fear.

Travis: He should be afraid this is not a storm.

May: Well there's lightning and thunder. We just need the rain.

Tyler Oh there's gonna be rain but not water. Those clouds mean Shenron has been summoned and now it's the end of the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In front of Luud a bright light came out of the balls and soon a vary big green dragon was seen all over the city with many cowering in fear.

Shenron: You have summoned me from my slumber. I will now grant you two wishes.

Luud: My two wishes? Great dragon I want to live for ever and never grow old I want eternal youth and immortality!

Shenron: So be it. Your wishes have been granted.

Once Travis, Justin, and Tyler arrived the dragon had already vanished and the dragon balls spread across the planet to be stone for a whole year. Luud was now transforming from what looked like a normal human to growing large ears like an elf and looking as if he were twenty years old.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: I wonder what's going to happen.

Brock: I hope they got there in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Luud: You saiyans are too late. From the shadows I have waited and now I am immortal. After saying his last word and laughing maniacally Luud shot the three with electric bolts paralyzing them on the spot. He then used his magical ability and turned the world into his liking and the population of both humans and Pokemon into his slaves.

---------------------------------------------------

Ash woke up in the same place he remembered except the roof of the building was gone along with the second floor.

Ash: What happened? As he looked around he saw someone in the corner of his eye. Whose there!

Max: Relax it's just me. About time you woke up. We would have helped you sooner but we were afraid of what would happen if they saw us.

Ash: They? Whose we?

Max: Me and my sister who else? Max led Ash to the basement were May was sitting on the floor with a sad expression on her face.

Ash: What happened around here?

Max: Here we go flashback time.

-------------------------------------------------

Flashback.

After a darkness covered the planet in the middle of Hoenn was a huge castle home to Luud. Any one who looked alive was taken away from their homes to work as slaves. Pokemon were also worked to death or used as food for Luud's special forces. He then laughed maniacally while his troops rallied up anyone and everyone they saw destroying every building in sight.

When Petalburg was hit Max and May were thrown into the basement while Brock, Norman, and Caroline were all taken away. Trying to fight back Ash grabbed one of the soldiers head but was hit in the gut and fell. They didn't bother doing anything for they believed he was dead.

End of flashback.

-----------------------------------------------

Ash: Well then lets go look for the others.

May walked over to Ash and slapped him five times on the cheek. Are you crazy? You want us to die don't you? They won and we lost. She was now in tears while Max tried to calm her down. Fine you can go but we're staying here! So that's what Ash did. When he left the remains of the building he was simply overwhelmed. Most buildings were either still on fire or completely leveled. As he walked on he saw cars turned and even many lifeless bodies laying around. Trees had been torched along with the homes of many Pokemon. While walking he stepped on a hand that was screaming.

Ash: Whose here?

Relax it's just me! Tyler came out of the rubble as if he was mercilessly beaten.

Tyler: Hey your still alive! Are the others?

Ash: Well May and Max are but that's all I know.

Tyler: Well lets go back. We need to think and rest. And so the two went back to the basement in hopes that Ash would still be welcomed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Man I cant believe" this said a guy with spiky hair and in an orange shirt that read Hail Luud was pulling a bunch of boulders with the help of many others in the same attire and some rock, fighting, and ground Pokemon. I cant believe this happened to us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler: Well now that we are friends again for the most part (May still hates Ash) lets think! Yeah I'm getting nothing.

Max: Hey lets watch some tapes of the good old days.

Ash: Yesterday?

Max: Sure lets go with that. Max turned the DVD player on and the group started watching home movies.

Ash: So Tyler where's your brother and cousin?

Tyler: I don't know. I was the first to be beaten.

Max: Hey May are you going to stop being angry and come over here?

Tyler: Maybe this is too much. Haven't you already had two friends die and your whole planet taken over?

Ash: More like one friend.

Max: I wonder what everyone else is doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Paul and Dawn had just emerged from the overturned ship. They had been in Littleroots dock when the attack began. Three hours later they had gotten to Petalburg using a wild Fearow. They searched when they heard voices under them. Though unable to make out what was being said they knew Ash's voice and found the door to the basement.

Dawn: Hello everybody! Everyone turned to see Dawn and Paul at the door. Ash went over to greet them but an explosion was heard and it was directly outside the door.

Tyler: You guys run while I hold them off! He flew out and began taunting the soldiers. They followed him off while one stayed ready to capture the kids.

Soldier: Hey kids you ready for work?

Paul: You ready to get beat? He sent out his Torterra knowing full well he stood no chance. Then Dawn sent out her Piplup to help hold off the soldier while the others got away.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When Ash had led May and Max to the forest near Petalburg they looked up and saw two soldiers one holding Dawn and Paul both unconscious while the other had two fainted Pokemon. At this sight May started to cry again.

Tyler was not having a hard time as he beat the soldiers in a few seconds then took off to find his friends.

----------------------------------------

Luud's castle.

Luud: Well if it isn't the "strongest" life forms in existence. How does it feel being contained? He was correct both Travis and Justin are being held in cages made of a type of energy that would simply weaken them if they tried to escape. You are now low life idiots compared to me.

Travis: Shut up we're trying to sleep. Man you give one guy power and he goes all chit chat on ya.

Justin: Seriously. They always talk. Never know when to shut up.

----------------------------------------------------------

Inside a cave in the forest.

Tyler: Hey Tax why are those two not talking to each other?

Max: First off my name is Max.

Tyler: that's what I said Fax.

Max: MAX!

Tyler: Lax calm down and tell me what the hell is wrong with them.

Max: MY NAME IS MAX! And May thinks Ash is trying to get us all killed or something.

Tyler: Oh thank Max.

Max: I TOLD YOU IT IS MAX!!!!!!!!! Wait that's what you said.

Tyler: Well lets talk to them.

Max went to talk to May while Tyler to Ash.

Tyler: Hey Ash. What is wrong with you? Do you try to make girls afraid of you or something?

Ash: What are you talking about?

Max: Hey sis why are you getting so emotional? Before May could answer someone appeared at the cave entrance.

Tyler: Hey! Who are you?

Just another enemy! I am Big 13! And I aint talking about no silly superstition but that is your unlucky number!

Tyler: Everyone when I attack you run!

A13: I don't think so. He raised his finger and shot a beam. The beam went past Tyler, over Max and missed May by a long shot. But it did connect with someone and that someone was Ash. Everyone turned around to see a motionless body bleeding from a small hole in the body.

Tyler: Why you! He charged towards A13 only to be kicked aside from the small android.

A13: My work here is done. With that he was gone.

* * *

**Well then. **


End file.
